A Bit Not Good
by DixieGrayson
Summary: So we've all seen fanfictions where John is de-aged right? Ever wondered what happens after he's back to our still lovable yet adult John? why does everyone now treat him like a small child. He is made of kittens, Jam and rage, not puppy's, kinder eggs and tantrums! this is just a drabble series based on situations our boys could get into. Daddy!Sherlock. fluff fic. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should now be starting a new fic, but the bunny hopped in and wouldn't bloody hop off, I just update and make when I feel like it so *shrug*. Anyway hopes you guys like this. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sherlock there would have been a shower scene**

* * *

"Sherlock!" Little John runs over to Sherlock teddy bear dragging behind him. The consulting detective glances at the small boy as he holds his bear up and can't stop the deep chuckle from escaping his lips. "I thought you started calling me daddy?" Johns little nose scrunches up and he lowers the golden bear. "Mycroft said I shouldn't". John looks at his little shoes as they're lifted off the floor. He keeps looking at them even as he's sat on the detectives lap, Sherlock holds the boy close. "Well I'm the one who's going to have to look after you as you grow up, so don't listen to the fat interfering git". Johns head snaps up to meet Sherlock's gaze. "Sherlock! That's mean". A small laugh escapes the detective "well it's true. Why don't you and Patrick go get ready for bed?" "Okay!" "good boy, don't forget to brush your teeth, I'll be up to say good night momentarily" John nods looking down at Patrick the bear. "Come on Patrick" He jumps off of his carers lap and runs upstairs.

* * *

After about 10 minutes Sherlock leans back in his chair and makes a content sigh. He smiles to himself picking up a few crayons the four year old had left out and walks upstairs to his little boys room. He walks in to see the boy jumping on his bed with a toy police car in one hand and a superman in the other, making siren and explosion noises. "And superman saves the day!" He pretends to cheer, as Sherlock silently creeps up behind the boy. Then pounces turning him upside down and tickling him. "but wait superman's been captured by the evil Mr mxyzptlk" Mrs Hudson can't help but smile down stairs as she hears happy squeals of laughter and Sherlock's genuinely happy laugh.

However, soon the fun must end as John becomes tired and sits down yawning, playing with the zip on his favourite onsie. "Come on you, bed time" John frowns as he is laid down from Sherlock's arms. "Please stay...keep the nightmares away". Sherlock smiles and he kisses johns forehead "only tonight". And within seconds John is asleep in his protector's arms.

* * *

John awakes in the morning to a bird's song, he yawns and stretches, padding out of bed and adorning his dressing gown. He walks downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning Sherlock", Sherlock turns around beaming. However, his smile soon fades and John raises an eyebrow "Something wrong?" Sherlock slowly walks over and Sherlock immediately deduces that John is totally confused. "John…your back" John can't help but raise an eyebrow. "I never went anywhere". The detective can't help but disguise his sadness in front of the now fully grown boy. However, Sherlock can't help but make a deduction and the word spews out of his mouth before he can stop it. "Amnesia". Johns face contorts, showing the true extent of his bewilderment. "Pardon?" The cover story is as quick as the mistake "John I'm afraid you had memory loss for 8 months, I believe this experience is currently known as 'amnesia'". John nods in understanding, then look at the pre-boiled (scolding hot) kettle. "I'll make the tea then shall I?" Sherlock's eyes widen as Johns hand slowly reaches for the handle of the kettle. The genius launches from his chair, pulling John away and into a fatherly hug. "No, to dangerous" John freezes in sheer awkwardness and bellows "Sherlock what the hell are you doing!" Said man then freezes and slowly releases John "Um John sorry about that-" Sherlock's phone bleeps with amazing timing and he reads the message

_Body dug up, weird markings._

_And is dressed as a Scooby Doo monster_

_Penshurst Grdns._

_Maybe John can come to this one_

_-GL_

Sherlock sighs. Saved by the corpse "No time to explain John there's been a murder". He makes sure John is dressed appropriately before they run out and into a Cab, Sherlock first to examine the driver, and make sure John wears his seat belt (inconspicuously of course). "Sherlock stop treating me like a bloody four year old, you're not my dad". John doesn't yet know how much that one statement affects Sherlock. Said genius covers up his pain by sending a message back to Lestrade

_On our way_

_Johns back._

_It's "a bit not good"_

_-SH_

* * *

**Please review**

**DG xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks you all for reading/faving/following!**

**Disclaimer: The last one is for the whole fic.**

* * *

As the black London cab pulls up at the crime scene John cannot help but notice the look Sherlock's deep eyes are giving him. It is a look of protection. Half way through the doctors miniature deductions the taxi grinds to a halt. John goes to pay the driver but Sherlock has beaten him to it. John can't help but think about the weirdness of the situation. Normally he pays for the cab. He hops out Following Sherlock up to the police tape where Lestrade is standing smiling next to Sally. He watches as their eyes lay on Sherlock then John "Morning Sherlock, morning Johnny" Sally lifts up the tape for them to pass under. "Morning Sally, Morning Greg". The soldiers eyes widen "Sherlock how long have you actually known their names?" Before the detective can answer Lestrade ruffles Johns hair (to the doctors complete surprise) "never you mind Johnny". The DI and detective walk over to the crime scene, with John slowly following, wondering why everyone is being nice…and calling him Johnny.

"The victims middle aged, a four-year-old found him gonna need a lot of therapy". As Lestrade says this Sherlock's eyes widen comically pulling Johns face onto his shoulder and holding him there. "don't look John, you'll have nightmares". It is at this point John snaps. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?"

* * *

**A/N: wow this looked a lot longer on Word. Sorry guys. PLEASE REVIEW…it was sad last time when no one did….**


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock was at a loss for words, and to make things worse Sally and Greg weren't helping "well John you see um... Well the thing is...oh is that my phone". And as if by magic his phone started ringing. Many would say this was coincidence, but the detective new better, mycrofts cameras were always handy for something. He presses the phone to his ear "hello brother dear...you saw then?...yes I would love to, and I'm sure molly would to...7:30...yep that's fine, see you there Mycroft". John forgot about his previous question and stares as Sherlock grabs his hand. "excuse me Greg, but may I take the night off? We have a meal at 7:30 and I don't want John late to bed" John no longer has the energy to rebel, instead he just mutters things about people talking under his breath. "okay Sherlock, have a nice night, you to Johnny- oh how did you get blood on your face?" Sherlock's eyes widen he turns the man to face him and sighs "more plasters, great, have a nice evening Greg, Sally" he nods at each in turn then takes his leave, johns hand in his.

* * *

Later that afternoon John lies on the sofa, asleep, mind closed down from confusion. Sherlock soon walks upstairs with Molly. Sherlock in a black tux and Molly in a long black dress. "so he's now back to normal, and god I feel sentimental but...I miss my little boy" Molly walks over to John and smiles slightly. "I'm sure he will still be daddy's boy, even if he doesn't realise it". Sherlock leans on the mantle piece sighing "I suppose, how was the morgue? Oh damn I left my riding crop again..."

John later awoke in a rather odd predicament. Somehow he had been changed into a suit, but even weirder, his head was in a womans lap and he was hugging a teddy. "well, that's my day, how about yours Sherlock-" the air was then puncture by a yawn "oh hello johnny, nice nap?" johns eyes widen...since when does he nap? And who's is this teddy?


End file.
